Rune
by Rose.Red220
Summary: When Belle's father needs financial help to retain his kingdom, he calls upon the help of the world renowned sorcerer known as The Beast. But his help comes at a grave price. What secrets will be revealed in this new take on the classic tale?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The night was calm and the smell of rain still hung in the crisp air. The lights of the town twinkled in the valley below. It's intricate and winding cobblestone streets still shined with the rain of the afternoon. The street lamps glow painted the town in a pale gold light that, when mixed with the silver light of the moon, created a picturesque landscape. A man stood atop a hill surveying the scene below. He crossed one foot over the other. His tall black boots clear of mud and debris as if he had just appeared on the hill. He leaned his tall slender frame forward on his cane, gripping the golden handle tightly. His long slender fingers wrapping tightly around the hook like a boa around it's prey. His large brown owl like eyes darting all about as if they were searching for something.

They settled on a gray stone building towards the center of the town. Its rounded wooden door set into the corner of the building with its painted wooden sign swinging in the midnight breeze. The man nodded his head, uncrossed his legs and tipped his cane to rest on his bony shoulder. He ran his fingers through the rats nest that was his hair. His face soured as they got caught in the tangles of his brown and gray quaf. He signed then attempted to smooth out his unkempt mane by brushing it back. As he did this the spots of gray along his temples were then prominently on display. He looked down at the town once again, his eyes alight with a mixture of excitement and cunning.

He turned his bird like nose slightly up at the scene as his thin pale lips smirked maniacally. He flipped his long blood red coat the golden edges and buttons glinting in the moonlight. He tightened his ascot smoothing the shining gold fabric around his neck. He had thought the trend silly when it first came into style. Because what sane man would willingly place an essential noose around his own neck? However, he had become quite fond of his accessory. After all choking wasn't something he needed to worry about anymore. He continued to straightened himself out gripping his matching red and gold vest. Finally he swung his cane back down from his shoulder and began his stroll into the town.  
>His now slightly muddy boots clacked as he stepped onto the pavement. His cane made a satisfying ding as the gold mettle made contact with the stone. All the while his long sword making small ringing sounds with each step as it made contact with his belt. The man's stride was wide and fast, almost too fast for a man whose back was so straight. He passed a woman and her child as he merrily meandered down the dimly lit streets.<p>

"How do you do?" He said as kindly as he could his voice high and shrill like nails on a chalkboard. The woman pulled her child close to her as she looked upon the man in fear. The man smiled obviously amuse by her discomfort. He continues down the street every persons reaction the same, fear and avoidance. The man arrived at the small tavern with the rounded wooden door. He looked up to read the name of the Tavern.

In gold painted letters carved into the wood it read 'The Blackbird Inn.' He pushed open the heavy oak door with such confidence he could shame a peacock. He stood leaning on his cane with the same maniacal smirk as before. The cheery din of the bar subsided into silence as the room turned to face the door. The man grinned widely showing his sharp teeth. After years of rehearsing his cloaking spell, he never quite learned how to mask his teeth. luckily it was now part of his look, what people expected when he walked in, he often said it was done on purpose. So his clients do not forget who they are dealing with.

After a long moment he sashayed into the room. His boots clicking as he crossed the varnished wood of the floor. His grin grew wider as the townspeople gawked wide eyed as he passed to the back of the room. He chose a seat in the corner of the room and the conversations resumed, quieter this time as if they were trying to hide there topics. The bartender turned to the barmaid and gestured to the man. The barmaid shakes her head vigorously. The bartender grabs her by her hips and tries to push her towards the man but she gabbed to bar and tried to hold her ground. Eventually one of the men at the bar grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from behind the bar. She looked up and unwittingly met the mans highly amused eyes and her face shifted into a mixture of fear, disgust and embarrassment. She let out a deep breath fixed her apron then made her way through the crowd to the table. In a shaky voice she asked,

"W-what can I get you?"

"Oh nothing deary." The man said smiling, showing his sharp disgustingly yellow teeth. He could see what was left of the blood in the barmaids face drain.

"I'm just waiting for some mail."


	2. Chapter 1

"No no NO!" The King roared in anger at a man crouched over in fear. The men's stout stature quaked and his fat fingers covered his face.

"You promised me it was alright Eugene! You assured me we would not be having this conversation." The king said in an annoyed and fearful tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back in his velvet throne.

"I know sir, but I ran the books. Per your request, your eminence and we found a slight calculation error in the kingdoms finances." Eugene said trying not to cower. The king flew to his feet, face as red as a beat. His vision a black tunnel, pinned on the sad excuse for a man that stood on his red runner carpet in front of him.

"Slight error, SLIGHT ERROR! Is that really what you just said to me? A _slight_ error?! No, no this, this is not a slight error." The king was so angry he could barely stand his hands clenched into fists, his body began to quake and sweat. He needed to catch himself on the arm of his throne so he could refrain form falling flat forward. While the King fought off the possibility of fainting he didn't notice Eugene's face fall into one of confusion and fear. he raised his finger and went to speak, but he barely got one syllable out before The king was up on his feet again in rage.

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" The king roared, his booming voice nearly knocking Eugene back. The little man now cowered in true fear, the king however knew he could not afford another outburst like that. He allowed himself to fall back into the red velvet cushion of his throne. He leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes for a second, then leaned forward on the arm. Gripping it as if it was his only lifeline to this world. He began to speak again, this time in a quiet menacing tone. Eugene's heart threatened to beat right out of his chest.

"A slight error would have been ten to twenty gold pieces missing, an error that would make thing hard but not inconceivable. This is a monumental error! One thousand gold pieces are missing from the treasury. Do you know how much _one thousand gold _is." The king over enunciated the words one thousand gold as he leaned farther forward. Eugene was as still as a statue his face fell to reflect true fear.

"Allow me to enlighten you then. A peasant for a good year, in my country, can expect to gain five hundred silver. That will pay for his land, supplies, food and clothing for him and his family. Now one gold." The king held up a piece he had in his pocket.

"Is worth about five silver, which means you singlehandedly eat your way through five thousand silver. That is the equivalent to ten peasant families starving in a good year. This has not been a good year. This means that most of my people will starve this winter! This means you will be singlehandedly responsible for the death of thousands of peasants!" His voice grew in volume until it became a loud shout that rang through the halls of the place. This time Eugene did fall backwards on the the carpet he placed his arm over his face and scrambled backwards.

"Well I'm not singlehandedly responsible, your majesty decided where to spend the money." He said struggling to get back up after falling. The king's eyes flared, and he was speechless for a second.

"What did you just say?" He said through clenched teeth. Eugene was silent his face paler than a ghost.

"Who did I hire to keep track of the spending of the royal treasury? Who not two hours ago assured me we had enough to buy food for this winter? Who just 'miscounted' for 1,000 gold?! and you have the audacity to scold me?!" Eugene scrambled to his knees shaking his head and crying. He clapped his hands together in a begging motion he pleaded.

"No, no sir, your majesty, your eminence I was not scolding. Please forgive me." The kings face grew grave and solemn.

"Now I sincerely wish I could do that Eugene, I truly do. However, when you are king you become privy to certain, dealings, in my kingdom. I know that you have been stealing from the treasury, and by extension me." Eugene began to sweat his stomach doing somersaults his vision began to go black.

"Therefore I try you with treason." Eugene went to open his mouth but the king raised his hand.

"Do not try to speak again, my source is good. Not to mention your reaction and present physique. I pay my help well but not well enough to be quite as round as you." Eugene hung his head. The king motioned for the guards to take him away.

"I trust Egunean you know the punishment for treason is death." Eugene began to wail and fight as he was dragged out of the throne room. He looked up to the balcony jutting out from the wall above the throne and noticed a dark figure lurking in the shadow of the door.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed trying to draw attention to the figure above. The figure watched as he was dragged out to the courtyard where his sentence would be carried out. The King glanced up at the figure.

"You can come out now." He said waving his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose again. The figure didn't move.

"Come on out I know you're there. Even though I told you to stay in your room for your own safety. But since when do you listen to me." The king said looking up towards the ceiling and gesturing as if pleading to some unseen force. The figure emerged from the shadows, her green heel making an echo on the polished marble. A gold tint from the stained glass above bathed half her face in light. She ran her hands along the stone arch way she half hid in. Her emerald green eyes twinkling in the mid day sun. Her face scrunched in a slightly worried expression her full pink lips parted slightly as she fully stepped out on the the landing. Her silk dress of sea foam green flowing as she walked. She brushed her chestnut brown curls back. As they fell they tickled her waste.

"Yes father." Her voice sweet and ringing. The king turned to watch his middle daughter decent the stairs. He gave a sweet smile and all frustration was lost, he reached his hand out for her to take. She smiled as she glides over to the throne and took her fathers hand.

"I have never been able to stay mad at you for too long my dearest Belle. You remind me too much of your mother." The old king smiled a sad smile as he gazed at his daughters face. Belle placed a gloved hand on her father's cheek.

"I know how much you miss her father." Belle said sweetly smiling, her father leaned his cheek into her hand holding back his tears. Belle's heart broke slightly as she watched her father's face change. He then sat up straight, the look of concern had come back to his face.

"But likeness aside, you deliberately disobeyed me. I told you to stay sequestered in your room incase he had accomplices we do not yet know about." Belle dropped her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Father I told you there is no way he was sharing his funds. I mean just look at him, he was way too round to have not eaten his way through the thousand gold. Besides that, towards the end he would have done anything to keep his head connected to his shoulder. Therefore that would be when he would have given up any accomplices. I am perfectly safe father." The king narrowed his eyes, unable to really argue with her logic.

"So, my dear, you never did tell me how did you figure out he was stealing." Belle sat in the smaller throne next to her father and leaned over the arm still holding her father's outstretched hand. Her father regained his glassy eyed look as he beheld his daughter, but this time was too interested in the topic to really let the thought distract him.

"Well the first clue if it is not obvious yet ,was his steady weight gain over that past few months. The second came when I noticed him lurking around the treasury when he was not scheduled to be in. Thirdly he would get very defensive when I would offer to check his work, which by this time I had a suspicion of being wrong having already spoken to the florist who gave me a different quote than the one he lead us to believe was true." She flipped the remaining hair from her face trying to hid her pride in solving her self appointed case. Her father's eyes narrowed again.

"But good call father, bringing up the exact amount missing, I noticed he never said how much he was wrong by. His face was priceless." The king turned away looking slightly embarrassed.

"He never said how much was missing?" He asked, Belle nodded her head, realizing her father had given himself away by accident.

"It's ok father, your slipup proved helpful." By the time you did the guards had come and there was no where left for him to go." Belle said cheerfully, giving her father a reassuring smile. The king smiled back kissed his daughters hand, then motioned for one of the servants to approach him. A full figured old woman crossed the marble quickly, curtseyed then stood ready to receive her orders.

"Fetch my sons, I must inform them of past events and discuss what to do next." She bowed her head then hurried off to fetch the princes. Next the king turned to Belle.

"Belle my most beautiful flower run along to your lessons. Your part, as self appointed as it may be, in this is over." Belle flew to her feet her expression angered and disgusted, her father rose a hand to stop her imminent outburst.

"Just go Belle, won't you? I really can't deal with one of your fits." This only proved to anger her more as she scoffed loudly.

"One of my FITS!" She exclaimed stamping tearing her hand away from her fathers and crossing it angrily. The king rolled his eyes. Belle's face fumed with anger she huffed once more then stormed out slamming the door behind her. The king sighed then put his head in his hands.

Belle stormed through the castle bumping into servants and knocking things over as she flew. Belle climbed the stairs to her room and threw herself on her bed screaming into her pillow. After a while a knock came at the door, followed by the creek of the opening door. Her oldest sister Millicent stood in the doorway, adorned in her usual finery of purls, bows and frills. Belle scowled at her plain face.

"Come now Belle, stop such outbursts or father will never be able to find you a husband." Millicent let a small smile slip from the corners of her mouth. Belle tightened her jaw and gripped her pillow.

"I bet you would just love that wouldn't you?! Because then I would be the unmarriable old maid instead of you." Belle yelled sitting up hugging the pillow in front of her. Millicent's smirk fell into a look of annoyance.

"Not necessarily." Millicent said through clenched teeth.

"Tell me again how old you are, twenty five?" Belle said trying to hid the fact she felt she has won the encounter. Millicent then couldn't help but smile.

"I am no longer an old maid, I meet my betrothed yesterday he is a King from the country across the sea. I am to be wed in six months." She said unable to hide her cheer. Belle's eyes flared.

"What he needed six months to be able to stand the thought of you?" Belle fired back and milicent chewed her cheek.

"No, he needs time to make the arrangements, send the invitations and I must travel across the sea which takes a fortnight. The only reason I got to meet his is that he came to sign a treaty with our neighbor to the south. It looks like you're the old maid now dear sister" Belle hurled the pillow at Millicent, who screamed and took cover behind the door.

"AND STAY OUT!" Belle swaked. She then threw herself back down onto the bed and screamed some more. Millicent chuckled some more and walked down the hall laughing to herself.

"Bitch" Belle muttered to herself as she pushed off from the bed. She hurried over to her bookcase and pulled on the lamp beside it. She felt the ground shift beneath her and the bookcase moved aside. She looked down the dark staircase and she hurried inside, she came out behind a pillar by the door to the landing above the throne. She peered around the darkened corridor to make sure the hall was clear. She then hurried across and jared the door to the throne room open and crouched beside it.

"No Kyle, we can't just ask our neighboring kingdom and sworn enemy for provisions." One of the princes exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"We have three other nabors." Kyle said getting in his brother's face.

"Who have all had just as bad a crop year as us." The first said closing the gap as looking down on his younger brother.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything." Kyle yelled slapping his brothers shoulder.

"Thats because there is nothing we CAN do. That bastard screwed us." He yelled grabbing Kyle's hand. The king stood up.

"That's enough Peter, there must be something we can do something we haven't thought of." The king said beginning to pace. Belle looked down her heart racing, then without thinking she burst into the room. the three spun around to see the source of the commotion.

"I have it!" She yelled skipping down the stairs and running to her fathers side.

"I have it." she repeated now facing her father, her brothers rolled their eyes and groaned.

"No you don't Belle." Peter said, she gave him a cold look that shut him up.

"Just because you weren't born with a brain doesn't mean none of us were." She said even colder. The king grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

"Belle what do you have?!"

"Well." Belle began, pulling away.

"You know the fairy tale of king midas, who was cursed so that everything he touched turned to gold?" She said her father who was hanging on her every word.

"Belle we do not have time for fairy tales." Kyle said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away. Belle in one motion quickly jerked her arm free with such force is nearly made him lose balance.

"Shut up Kyle." She said in a sharp tone without missing a beat.

"Well we ask a sorcerer to curse you!" She finished her thought. The room was silent her brothers both gazed wide eyed at there sister as if she had just committed some unspeakable crime. The king stumbled backwards into his chair. She fell to her knee on her fathers arm.

"Please father I know what I am suggesting, but it is our only hope. We must contact," She gave a slight pause then glanced around the room then in a low soft whisper said

"The Beast." Her brothers gasped, and peter grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"Shut up you crazy girl. The Beast has unpayable rates, he gives you something while underhandedly takes something you never knew you needed. Besides how do we contact him." Belle not yet having regained her footing yet still trying to tear herself away tried to plead her case.

"You simply write a letter and address it to him. He has an enchantment on his name so when you write 'to The Beast' it disappears from your hand and appears in his." Peter dropped his sister's arm and she fell like a bag of rocks in water. Belle turned to her father and gave a pleading face. The king put his hand to his mouth and stroked his barely red beard. Peter looked astonished at his father.

"You're not actually considering this at yo9u?" The king looked up at the ceiling before answering.

"Yes." Peter's mouth fell and Belle smiled and took a deep breath.

" I have to peter, I see no other choice, and I can't willingly choose to flee if I know of another option." He turned to his daughter.

" We will contact him." The king said feeling he would live to regret those words. He sighed and motioned to his scribe who had been recording the discussion in the corner to approach.

"Write a preliminary letter to The Beast tell him who I am and that I need help, and that further details are yet to follow." The scribe hurriedly wrote what he was told rolled up the letter and wrote the words To The Beast on it's front. Then no sooner had his pen crossed the T did the letter disappear into a puff of green smoke. Belle smiled and let out a quick short breath, the rest of the room was silent.

"See Father, everything is going to be fine." SHe got up and ran to her father throwing her arms around him.

"I surely hope so my darling. I surely hope so." he said patting her arms, he then removed her arms and looked up quickly.

"We shall throw a party." Belle looked confused.

"A grand galla, use what's left of our money and throw The Beast a ball. To show our gratitude and possibly pay for the curse." The king stood and addressed the few servants in the room.

"Go, tell all our suppliers we are to have a ball tomorrow night." The servants hurriedly darted in different directions all going to tell a different store the news. Belle looked absolutely terrified then her gaze fell on her father.

"Father! Isn't that unwise, blow all our money on a party that we are not even sure will help?!" But the King was not longer paying his daughter no mind, he was glancing over a box of stationery to attach to The Beasts follow up letter inviting him to the galla.

"Father?!" Belle demanded, the king glanced up at her then back down at the stationary.

"Uhh, Peter accompany your sister to town and help her get a new dress for the gala, I think she had earned one." Peter bowed to his father then took his sister by the hand and, accompanied by two guards, lead her out the castle doors.

Later that night Belle returned to her room absolutely exhausted from standing in the dress shoppe so long as The seamstress took measurements and began to make alterations to an already made dress.

"Yes that is gorgeous, isn't it Belle." Peter chided as Belle sneered at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's a bit; poofy." She managed through her disgust.

"Nonsense, you look fantastic." Peter said standing and clapping his hands together. Belle shook the thought of the dress out of her hea. She slid down her door till she felt the cold stone beneath her. she leaned her head on her knees and felt the tears well up in her eyes.

'why do they continue to treat me as a child?' she thought.

'I found the missing gold, I caught the culprit, I figured out how to solve the problem. Why do the insist on treating me like a child?' she leaned her head back on the hard door tears of frustration streaming down her face.

'I wish I could just run away.' She pulled her head up suddenly.

'run away, I could run away!' She thought scrambling to her knees.

'I have no real obligation I am a middle child, a girl no less. I have no real value. I could run away!' She smiled and rose to her feet nearly dancing at her revelation.

'I could slip out tomorrow while everyone is distracted.' She ran to her vanity and threw open the bottom drawer and pulled out a small silk coin purse then dumped the contents on the table. Five gold pieces fell out, she grimaced at the amount.

'Not quite enough, but enough to last me a month in a peasant town.' Suddenly a plan began to form. She grabbed her riding clothes and an old brown cloak from the closet and stuffed it in a bag. She flew around her room taking any of her jewelry no one would really miss. She made her way back to her vanity and emptied it. Her eyes glanced over a set of large diamond earrings and matching necklace. She stopped and let the bag fall to the floor. On the manikin head also sat her mothers teara a gold floral affair with small diamond roses and intricate steams all weaving into each other. It was her mother's prized possession. She gingerly touched the necklace and took a deep breath in. She deliberated what to do with this set.

'Mother did leave these to me.' She thought, then her face fell.

'But Millicent was very disappointed when they were left to me.' she deliberated.

'But she got other things of mothers like her dresses and her wedding ring.' She took the tiara in her hands.

'But then again, mother did wear this all the time. She loved it more than her actual crown. I understand why Millie would be upset it went to me. I'm sure she has many more fond memories of mother wearing this.' She put it back on the mannequin.

'I'll leave them, they are too important to Millie to take with me. Even if I do never mean to sell them.' She yawned then stretched.

'I should get some sleep, I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow.' She changed out of her dress and into her night gown the white silken fabric brushing softly against her smooth skin. She crawled in between her satin sheets and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The beast glanced himself over in the merrier and give a satisfied smirk.

"I clean up quite nicely." He says taking one last look. In reality he did not look much different than any other day, with the exception of wearing blue and gold as opposed to red. He wore a clean shirt devoid of blood stains and short black gloves, and added a rather stylish blue hat adorned with a long red feather that covered the mess of hair on top of his head. He nodded once again pleased with the results then evaporated into a puff of green smoke.

He emerged in a dark alley a block away from the castle gate. He strolled out swinging his cane as he whistled a happy tune. He tipped his cap to passers-by who all had the same feared expression. As he walked he passed a flower stand and two old women gossiping beside it.

"The king sure is going all out." Said one as she placed roses on display.

"Yes but he assured us it is necessary to save our land." Said the other offering assistance.

"Aye, that maybe but do you really think that Belle, or any of his children for that matter, need a brand new dress for the occasion? Rosey, you know the seamstress, has been up there all day and night fashioning their dresses for the galla. Now does that really sound like a necessary expense to you?" The first said placing her hand on her hip and looking angered at the other.

"Well no, but you know how the king dotes on Belle. He is probably looking for a husband for her tonight as well, kill two birds with one stone as it were." The second said going back to making the flower display look nice. The beast smiled, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head. He glided up to the stand and picked up a small red rose.

"Excuse me ladies how much is this?" He asked in the sweetest tone he could muster. The two old women turn and as they looked up there expressions fall and there eyes widened. The one obviously in charge tried to speak but no words would escape her lips.

"F-f-free, just, just take it. Anything you like is free." The second said back pressed up against the stand. The Beast smiled and tucked the flower into his lapel.

"Thank you" He said gave another tip of his cap then walked on his way.

Belle stalked silently through the castle taking extra care to peer into rooms before she crossed in front of them. She carried a brown saddlebag over her shoulder and her riding clothes under her arm. Belle stopped outside of the ballroom checking to see how many people were in it. To her dismay the party had already started she quickly threw her effects in a vase that was hidden under a table. As she stood up an arm reached out and grabbed her. She went to scream but she was suddenly facing her attacker.

"Polly you scared me." Belle said placing her hand on her chest. Polly had an annoyed face as she still help Belle's arm.

"Why is your highness not dressed yet the party is well underway and Rosey finished your dress an hour ago. Come with me, we have much to do and very little time to do it." Polly lead Belle away with a fast paced walk.  
>The Beast reached the gates of the castle, and produced his invitation for the guard. The guard by the look on his face knew exactly who he was, and handed the invitation back to him. The Beast began to walk away.<p>

" . . ." The guard said, the beast turned to face him.

"If you're so powerful why not just appear in the castle?" He asked, the beast considered this for a moment.

"I assumed such a powerful king as your own would have some form of magical barrier to prevent someone from doing such a thing." The Beast said gesturing largely with his hands.

"Oh no sir, I'd actually think the king would rather you appeared in your regular fashion. It would add to his party." The guard said as he turned back to his duties. The Beast smirked before he disappeared into his puff of smoke.

He reappeared in the ballroom in a grand display. Smoke covering the floor and bubbling from the door. From the smoke his figure appeared in smoke before materialising into himself. The guests were silent a mixture of fear and amazement painted on there faces. The Beast stood leaning on his cane soaking in the moment as the smoke dispersed. The king slowly rose from his seat and started to clap. The guests joined in until the king began to speak.

"Please my friends help me welcome our guest of honor The Beast." The king announces, The beast takes a sweeping bows removing his hat as he does this. The Beast begins to wade his way into the crowd with separated to allow him to pass.

"Good evening your eminence." The beast says as he reaches the king giving another bow.

"I am please you were able to attend, I hope everything is to your liking." the king replied taking his seat again.

"Oh yes it was quite thoughtful of you. Now about our deal." The Beast started.

"Please, this party is for you go enjoy, and at the end of the night we can discuss business." The Beast gave a slightly dissapointed look, to which the king rises again and crosses to him slapping him on his back. The Beast tries to hide his disdain for his gesture as he is lead off into the crowd.

"Come with me and I will introduce you to my family, there is my youngest Beatrice." He says pointing to a young girl no more than six with curly blond hair struggling to reach the chocolates on the table.

"And her twin Bercher." Gesturing to the boy standing next to her obviously hatching a scheme how to get the objects on the table. The kings face scans the crowd, when suddenly his eyes lite up as he beholds his oldest daughter. She was a tall and rather thin creature with bouncy curls and a plain face. As the king makes there way over to her The Beast can see he is hatching up some form of a plan. The king takes the hand of his eldest daughter who is now standing next to him.

"Mr, Beast, this is my lovely daughter Mina. She is my eldest, she is also newly engaged. Perhaps she can speak to you about that whilst she keeps you company and show you the grounds if the party is not to your liking." The Beast opened his mouth to refuse when a trumpet sounded from above him.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Belle Duboias." The Beast gazed up at the figure above. He found himself slightly taken back by the beauty of the young woman standing on the landing.

'I can see why those hags from before said she was the kings pride and joy. I may actually enjoy this.' The Beast thought his plan almost fully complete.

Belle looked out over the crowd who all bowed and curtsied at her arrival then went back to their business. Belle sighed, then smoothes out her dress. It wasn't exactly her style and she was slightly disappointed in Rosey who always did such fine work. The dress was a golden yellow and poofed out at her hips but fell in pletes and intricate beads and jewels towards the back which ended is a small train which drug along behind her. The front was a put more plain with a flowing tool like cover which sparkled slightly and her corset top hugged her figure tightly forcing her chest to be a large feature of the dress. As the sweetheart neckline had intricate beads and jewels adorning it reflecting the back. her shoulders were bare but she wore opera length gold colored gloves to cover most of her arms. she took a deep breath fixed her diamond necklace on her chest and lifted her dress up to decent the stairs. Her gold and jewel studded heels proving traitorous to traverse the stairs. Her long hair cascading over her shoulder in perfectly placed curls bouncing slightly with each step. Once she reached the bottom she touched her tiara gently to make sure it was in place then scanned the room for anyone she knew. Her father waved her over with one motion of his hand.

As Belle walked The Beast came into view, she noticed he was staring at her with the oddest expression. SHe gave a small worried look as she approached then turned to her father.

"Yes Father you called." Her voice sang like birds in the morning, and her father couldn't help but smile. He took her hands in his and looked her over.

"My darling you look magnificent tonight." He said nearly forgetting about The Beasts presence, The Beast clears his throat and the king is transported back into reality.

"Oh, Mr. Beast please forgive me. This is my middle daughter, and the beauty of all my children." With this introduction Mina rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Belle, Belle this is The Beast." A look of knowing crosses Belle's face as she extends her hand to him.

"How do you do?" She says, the beast takes her and bows and kisses it.

"All the better now that I am graced with your presence." He says, Belle smiles.

"Beast, Belle is the one who's idea it was to contact you. She is very smart, sometimes I fear too smart for a woman." Belle gives an annoyed sideways glance at her father as he continues.

"But oh well, no one is perfect." The king finishes. The Beasts attention is turned from the king to Belle as the music changes and a slower dance plays. Belle still looks very annoyed with her father as her attention begins to wander throughout the room. The Beast offers his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance princess?" He says, Belle opens her mouth to refuse his gesture but The King gives Belle a quick shove from behind.

"I would love to." She says forcing a smile and taking his hand. The Beast leads her off onto the dance floor as the dance begins.

"You don't have to dance with me you know." He says

"What?" She says looking confused.

"You, don't, have, to." He repeats slowly.

"I only asked because you looked upset and thought it would help to get away from your father." Belle nodded as she was spun out and then brought back.

"Yes it did help a bit thank you." The music quickened and they pick up to match it's pace.

"So your father said my coming tonight was your idea."

"Oh yes, I figured if anyone could give my father the Midas touch it would be you." The Beast noded.

"Aye that I can, but why would he wish to be cursed?"

"Because our land is poor, we do not have enough supplies to last us the winter." Belle glanced at her father who was staring rather intently at her. She conducted herself so she danced with her back to him.

"I fear I am speaking to much, My father does not seem pleased."

"Nonsense, I find your company enlightening and your conversation sparkling. He must see the smile on my face and that is all he wishes for at this moment, I am quite enjoying talking with you." Belle's cheeks began to burn as her face flushed. She tried to hide the small smile playing at the corners of her lips. The Beast gave a large smile this time to showcase his teeth. Belle glanced up but her enjoyment did not fade. The Beast felt a pang of disappointment at her utter lack of response, he felt almost cheated out of her fear.

"Well, my dear Belle what is it you like to do for enjoyment?" Belle was taken aback and her face changed from enjoyment to suspicion.

"I do not divulge such information till I know something about the receiver."

"Alright what would you like to know?"

"Your name would be a good start.

"Deidrick, My name is Deidrick. I have long since forgotten my last name. Truthfully the only reason I remember my first is because it was written in a notebook I kept when I was still human." The Beast lifted Belle and put her down on the other side of him in accordance to the dance. Belle's dress twirled and shimmered giving her a almost magical quality.

"I have never heard of anyone who has forgotten their name, Do tell Mr B-" Belle stopped for a second.

"Shall I call you Deidrick or Beast?"

"Deidrick is fine, I have not gotten to use it in a while it will be nice to hear it again. for however little time it may prove to be."

"Alright, then do tell me Deidrick how old are you?"

"Ah ha ahh, You already asked a question of me I think I deserve an answer in return." Belle grimaced seeing her plan to distract him had failed.

"Well I like to paint, play the harpsichord, and read." Deidrick looked surprised, Belle sucked at her teeth at his expression.

"What can a woman not enjoy reading?"

"No, no just not may do." Belle looked incredulously at him.

"You don't believe me. Well that is fine, you don't need to odds are you will never see me again after tonight." Belle rolled her eyes, and the song ended. She gave a curtsey and began to walk away. The Beast followed her off the floor.

"Now where are you going?" The Beast asked keeping pace.

"My chambers, You have worn me out. We danced for many a song." Belle went to turn again but The Beast took her arm. Belle looked nervous and struggled to get free.

"Now, now the night is still young or if it is not? Perhaps I should end the festivities early." Belle's eyes widened and broke free of his grasp.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" The Beast asks leaning forward slightly a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"That I mean to run away." Belle's eyes were filled with fire as she looked upon is his face. He was obviously loving the situation.

"My dear I have been around the block a few time I know when a woman means to leave. Now the question is why ever would you want to leave such a fabulous life?" Belle turned away and leaned her shoulder against a nearby pillar.

"I am treated as a child, I can't speak my mind and no one ever listens to me when I can." Belle crossed her arms, her face more reflecting sorrow than anger. The Beast paused, his face fell and for a moment he felt a bit of empathy for her. He shook the feeling smiled his usual grin then walked away without another word. Belle looked confused watching him walk to her father's throne whisper something then back away. The king rose and in his booming voice declared the party ended, and that the party goers should disperse for there was great dealings that needed to be discussed. Belle took this opportunity to try to slip away behind the pillar.

"Now then, down to business." The Beast said clapping his hands together. The king noded in agreement.

"My dear daughters if we may have the room there is much to discuss."

"Oh no!" The Beast said, the king looked confused. Belle stopped from exiting the room instead she peered out from behind the pillar.

"I like to conduct my business in front of an audience, Belle dear will you join us?" The Beast said extending his hand to the pillar, all the while without taking his eyes off of the king. Belle looked confusedly at her father as she crossed the room to him.

"There, now that everyone can hear, let the proceedings begin." The beast said flipping his hand out in front of him bringing smoke with him in a motion as if plucking something out of mid air. The smoke cleared to reveal a vial filled with a gold liquid, he held it gingerly by it's top.

"I hold in my hand the curse you arranged for." The king reached out to grab it but The Beast pulled away.

"Not quite yet your majesty. Patients is a very valuable virtue. There is the matter of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know." The King nodded and gestured for his servants to go collect the jewels he had set aside. The Beast shook his head and laughed slightly.

"I never said it would be riches. My dear and naive king. Why would I accept riches for a potion that will give you unlimited gold? Seems a bit counterintuitive don't you think?" The Beast said stopping the servants, the king looked sideways at him his expression confused and scared.

"No, what I want in already in this room. Well it's not so much a matter of what as a who." The kings face grew more and more concerned by the second. The Beast smirked then snapped the vile up in his hand before laying his hands behind him as he paced around.

"Name it, it is yours." The king said doing his best to conceal the shakiness in his voice. The Beast gave a concerning smile.

"Well as you can probably guess being who I am it is very hard to hire servants. No one will take the job. So I require a maid, or housekeeper if you will." The king nodded surprised and slightly relieved at the simplicity of his request.

"Chose any of my staff. Any one of them would be happy to accompany you."

"You misunderstand me, your staff are peasants they lack education. I require a woman of breeding, one I can have intelligent conversation with. I myself am a king in my own right I solely own the land my castle resides on and it is part of no greater kingdom. I am the greatest wizard that has ever lived, but still my life can get lonely. So what I think of as a fair trade for unlimited wealth is a companion, and it wouldn't hurt if she was appeasing to the eye." The kings face grew pale.

"I-I do not understand what you are getting at." The kings voice shaking with fear. The Beast chuckled as he began to walk towards him.

"I want Belle."

"No never! She is worth more in a political marriage to me than any amount of riches. I can marry her off for a whole kingdom. Belle is just too valuable to me." Belle looked disgusted now fully realizing her father's plan for her. The Beast shrugged and began to turn.

"Well thats my price, my curse for Belle. But if you don't like it I will simply go." He took a step away from the throne.

"Oh and, good luck this winter." With that the beast turned fully and began to walk towards the door. Belle watched in despair as The Beast began to leave. She felt as though she would never get another chance to leave the gilded cage that was the castle. The without really knowing what she was doing Belle spoke.

"I'll go!" Belle said raising her hand so stop him. The king was at belle's side faster than anyone would think possible for a man of his age. He grabbed her arm.

"No you will not!" The king roared, Belle fought free of his grip.

"Well why not? father you are in no place to be making negotiations he hold in his hand the key to unlimited wealth. I trust I need not remind you with winter fast approaching the people will revolt realizing there is not enough food to go around. And who are the first people they always kill in a revolt? Thats right the royal family. If I do not go, we will not live to see spring." The King's face fell in the gave realization she was right. Belle took a step towards The Beast who had stopped and looked over his shoulder. Belle looked him dead in the eye.

"I will go with you." The beast smirked.

"Good." Then before anyone had the chance to move, The beast was by belle's side taking her by the arm and the two disappeared, in his place lay the vial.


End file.
